User blog:AnnikaDoll/Contest Winners
So It’s been quite some time two weeks later than I said I'd be COUGH and I suppose now’s a more favorable one to get this contest judged and overwith. I apologize for not judging it when I said I would, but my semester started before I had the chance and then I got sick and guh, all that jazz. I want to say a quick thank you to those who participated—you all had great entries and I enjoyed seeing all the creative ideas you came up with! I also want to take the time to talk about each person’s concept and characters before listing the winners c: 'Chrona 0.1 (Ichigoonnechan)' Your story was very interesting! There was quite a bit going on; pollution, robot siblings, evil scientists, memory loss, feuds—it’s like a futuristic drama! You were very inventive in your story, and I admire that! I can see this entire ordeal easily being made into a sort of series or film in a sort of Metropolis-esque style 2001 anime film, of course. I like the design as far as I can see! It’s got its own unique sense of style and I can see it working for this universe. Overall a good job c: 'Nano Mews (Homura)' Your concept is very neat and the story that follows your concept is intriguing! That technology meant to help the human race should malfunction is also pretty rad, I mean not everything’s gonna be perfect, after all! in the future, there are mishaps D:. D.E.E’s downfall resulting in the second successful prototype amused me! Creating a villain through such means is always fun to work with. A.V.A’s character is quite nice. I do admire characters who tend to want to understand more about humanity and adopt their own personality traits as a result! And the fact that she wants to become human but knows she cannot is also a nice touch so mean ; n ;. Her powers are pretty unique both in function and name! I never would have imagined anything like that and I applaud your creativity! 'Neotype Mew Mew (Shiny_Re)' Very interesting world concept! I like the idea of futuristic metropolises (is that the plural form oh wow), and this is a very interesting spin on the Mew concept that I am totally behind! An android Mew is also great to work with because there are so many ways you can take it. I wasn’t expecting the team-up of an android Mew and a police force Mew, and I think it’s really a neat way to go about the story. I can already see this being a full-fledged series of sorts with the two having to work together with so much difference between them! As far as the characters themselves, I liked Thyme’s design, background and strong personality. You could have made her klutzy or silly or absolutely flawless but she’s tough and has her own defects of sorts that make her unique! Her mew form is very neat and It’s cool to see such a tough character as they are the type of female heroines I am fond of! Parsley was by far my best pick of the two as far as design. Well, that and I just have a thing for androids and humanoids for some reason! Her colors are basic, but they really work with the design and wow ok I just love the design ; u ; She is a generic android in the sense that she doesn’t understand humanity, but the fact that she’s paired up with someone who does makes for some interesting banter, I’d imagine! I like that she eventually starts to warm up to her partner and that she shares some form of relationship with her as opposed to being totally cold the entire time. She learns, and that’s very neat! Also, a plasma cannon? Tops! Always a fun addition to your android character :p ' ' 'The Plague (Lucky)' A plague? That’s very unique in itself! Very different than simply alien invasions of the canon mew universe! I and many others have probably done the same as their universe with our own AU’s, pfft. I also like how it wasn’t just scientists, either—these mews developed their own powers over time. That in itself is pretty cool! The scientists are more there to aid, but they didn’t involve themselves in the transformation of these people. The concept of the Berserkers was pretty awesome, I’d say. It’s a far stretch from what I usually see as the enemy such as Chimera Anima and I really do like it! the technicality with small things becoming berserkers still not being dangerous was a fun little addition. Poor little ladybugs! They just want to join the fun ; n ; Overall, I love how in-depth you went with both your story and your universe, along with just how the plague effected all these people. It was very intriguing to have read! As for your character, I dig the design because it’s not something I would have expected! I also like the character as a whole—chill and able to keep collected in harsh and stressful environments. And yet a romantic? That’s pretty fun to put in your character. I wouldn’t have thought of her as such! trying to set up two friends together, that’s hilarious. I also like that she’s not hugely skinny or petit—she’s strong and athlete-like, which is not something I see a lot of! [And yet she has a clean, soft face showing that you can be tough and gorgeous . u .] It’s also nice to see that she has limits to her power and all the lot, as is healthy in characters! A unique concept and character altogether! Alright, now: Onto the... Winners! Special Mention: Homura with A.V.A--It’s a shame you don’t have an accompanying image for your Mew, but she is a good character overall! 3rd Place: Ichigoonechan with Chrona 0.1—I thought your story and world was pretty fascinating as a whole, And Chrona has a fair design! hair, ehe uwu 2nd Place: Lucky with Harrison Seaver—I admired your concept and just how different your AU was to many that I’ve seen before. Harrison’s design and background was so unique to me as far as mew fanon goes and I really applaud the creativity! 1st Place: Shiny with Parsley--I had a really hard time with this one—on one hand, I really liked Parsley for her design, but on the other hand, I thought Thyme had the stronger character. Also, a mew “cop” and an android fighting together—come on, that’s just really cool. I couldn’t pick! But as far as the theme of the contest, I picked Parsley! Androids in fabulous outfits, I can’t beat that. Prizes Quick reminder actually wasn’t totally clear with the prizes on my blog, oops ' 3rd place' gets a quick black/white sketch/lineart of your character in Mew Form 2nd place gets a basic flat color drawing of your character in Mew form 1st place gets a full colored drawing of your character in both mew and Human form. But because Parsley doesn’t necessarily have a human form, I will have both she and Thyme in human form together! I just love these two ehehe If there’s anything you need to tell me about the outfits before they’re drawn, please let me know in advance! as for those who don’t have a full-body shot of their character I will work on distributing the prizes soon, and they will be posted either here in this blog somewhere or as a message on the respective user's wall—However, my artist and I are in our semester currently, so they may not come immediately! But thank you to all who entered and I am so sorry I took so long to finish this! X.x Category:Blog posts Category:Annika's Futuristic Mew Contest Category:Annika's Pages